


star's in the west

by ashoken (lafb)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cheating, Crack Relationships, Crack and Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg, fingers in his ass sunday, shitposting til the cows come home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafb/pseuds/ashoken
Summary: joke post fanfic that i don't want to finish about jeffree star getting kanye west pregnant or whatever
Relationships: Jeffree Star/Kanye West
Kudos: 7





	star's in the west

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I would like to preface this with the fact that I don't really know anything about Jeffree or Kanye. I just thought this was too funny not to write. I don't like either of them, but this isn't written out of hate or whatever. It's just for the meme. So... enjoy this weird mpreg story I guess. This would have to get a lot of attention for me to want to continue this.

Kanye always acted up when he was on tour. This wasn't even a secret. Everyone knew Kanye liked more than just fingers in his ass. No one knew that more than Jeffree.

They blamed it on alcohol, but that was only a small part of the reason they ended up sleeping together. There'd always been a tension between the two of them, and that tension swelled when they fell into each other's arms.

That was 2 years ago now. They'd had a few flings since then, but Kanye never wanted to admit he liked it. Unfortunately, the past was going to bite him in a way he wasn't expecting. It all started downhill with a routine doctor's appointment.

Kanye was shocked when his bloodwork came up that he was... Pregnant. It was unfathomable. His hand rested on his stomach for a second, and he realized the symptoms he'd been experiencing the past few weeks made sense. The hot flashes, the nausea, the bloating... Tears welled in his eyes as he realized it was true.

On his way home, his thoughts wouldn't stop racing through his mind. There was so much to take in. He thought about his wife, his kids. His mind darted to the thought of his unborn child, who despite the smallness of his bump, was so obviously there to him.

Now, he had two to consider: how to tell Jeffree.


End file.
